


How to Survive the Zombie Apocalypse... With GOT7

by GayIsMySpecialty



Category: GOT7
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gross, Guns, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, a reiteration if literally every zomble movie/book that ever existed, not sure if i want to continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty
Summary: Ever wonder how you could possibly survive in a zombie apocalypse?Well, surprise, here's how you survive it.Oh, and GOT7 is there, too.Just... don't question it.





	How to Survive the Zombie Apocalypse... With GOT7

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really know i just thought this was a good idea at first ok  
> im going to hell  
> should i make this a chaptered story????? LOL
> 
> also i rlly didnt bother to make the parts thst are supposed to be italicized, italicized... oh well

Nothing like a good distraction of hot asian boys during the zombie apocalypse. 

I mean, sure, it sucks that your whole family is dead and you haven't had a proper shower in at least a week(you stopped keeping track), but hey, you get to have the dirtiest fantasies of steamy sex with said hot asian boys without interruptions. 

But again, they're just fantasies. Sure.

It all started on a particularly gruesome night, waking up in your childhood bed at 2am only to find the upper half of your mother being eaten by what was once your younger brother. You only assume it's your dog chewing up the carpet at first, so you reach over, turn on the light, and blind the /shit/ out of that thing. Screaming is for pussies - for Christ's sake, you're 17, a big girl now - so you reach behind your headboard for the only thing about to keep you alive for a whole ass two weeks, and shoot the damn thing that dragged guts all over your new cat rug. 

Sneering at the creature on the floor, you get up out of bed and lock your door with the five deadbolts and one padlock mounted along it. You double check the locked bulletproof windows, and finally walk over to your closet. You pull the sliding door open, hoping you remember the right pass code for the safe embedded into the wall.

It works, you pull open the heavy door, and grap varieties of handguns and rifles. Throwing them on your bed, you dive back into your closet with your eyes on the prize - your fully bullet-proofed armor that covers… /most/ of your body. Let's say it doesn't leave much to the imagination. But for Christ's sake, it's the zombie apocalypse and your family is dead. You can live a little.

You change into your mostly safe outfit you end up practically living in for the next two weeks, load your guns, stuff a large backpack full of necessary supplies and head out. Before you go, though, you shoot the little monster on the floor in the head once again. Double tapping ensures that it won't get back up. Also, that bitch was annoying when it was still a him.

 

~~~

"Youngjae! Get your ass over here!"

"Boys, if you don't shut the fuck up by the time I finish putting bullets in these zombies on the ground, I'll shoot you all instead."

"Jinyoung, please don't. They just want to have fun."

"They'll get us all killed."

This conversation you find so ironic it's ridiculous. First, they are being so loud you can hear them from inside your barricaded saferoom. Second, they're in the forest; twice as likely to be surprised and eaten by a zombie. And from the sound of their obnoxiously loud trail of noises, they're heading deeper in.

You peek outside through the small window. You immediately notice that there are eight of them, all young men, and from the occasional glimpses of their faces, they were incredibly attractive. They seemed to know as if they knew where they were going. You reason that they will be fine because of it, that they might be intentionally making a ton of noise in order to distract any nearby zombies or something.

Sure, they're fine. Nothing to worry about.

You continue staring at them. A couple of the men seem to be bickering about something trivial, while another two snicker at the antics. The rest are doing their best to keep them quiet and to keep a watchful eye out. One's eyes begin to wander along the forest floor, right where the hatch to the bunker is. He seems smart enough to register that /something/ is there, but he's unsure of what exactly it is.

Holding your breath, you slowly duck down below the window, hoping the movement didn't catch his eye.

"Hey. I think something is… someone is right here."

The outside sounds cease immediately as if the boys disappeared into thin air. You wished that was what happened.

Loud bangs resonate from the hatch of the bunker, and you begin to freak out. You didn't want to kill these handsome strangers - god, no - but they were a hazard to your safety and might even end up killing you for your equipment and food supply.

"Anyone in there? Listen, we just want to shelter for a night and get some food. We understand you might not want to share, but please. We're starving. We will stay out of your hair."

You contemplate grabbing your shotgun and recreate that one scene from The Happening, but decide against it. That part made you cry anyway. Instead, you grab a silenced pistol and raise your voice.

"How many of you are there?"

"Eight."

"Who are you? Where are you going?"

"My name is Jinyoung Park. These guys are Jinyoung Park, my godfather who is my namesake, and my friends, Jaebum Im, Mark Tuan, Jackson Wang, Youngjae Choi, BamBam and Yugyeom Kim. We are heading to a warehouse my dad and godfather own. It has a lot of supplies, like food and weapons."

You pause for a second, taking a deep breath. You decide it's much too late to back out now.

"Anything else I should know about you?"

"Uh... well… I'm sure you could've guessed, but some of us are a bit loud."

"You don't say," you sigh, finally giving in as you unlock the hatch and let them in.

"Oh my god, thank you so much," the supposed Jinyoung Park breathes out, relieved. You take note of every single one of them as they hop down; they all greet you and say their names to avoid confusion.

Jinyoung Park is incredibly handsome, and you can tell by the way he graciously jumps down and gives a proper greeting and thank you that he probably lived very primly growing up. It's not every day that you see someone like him have such a handsome and honest smile, though.

Jaebum is chic and sexy, seeming as if just sitting on his face for five seconds would bring an orgasm to any human being on the planet. Two moles are dotted above his eye, making him look more boyish and appealing, if that was even possible. Piercings lined his lip and ears. You might've stared slightly too long at his biceps that are visible because of the black tank he is wearing because he winks at you, causing your heart rate to skyrocket. Brushing him off, you gesture the next boy down.

Youngjae had hopped down with an impossibly cute smile already present. You admire his curved face, knowing it was used to smiling from all the time he had been alive. He reminds you slightly of a little kid, which is an extremely unwanted picture since he is definitely the kind of guy you would want to have totally domestic sex with on a casual afternoon.

Clearing your head, you get a grasp and observe th next man that hops down. You think you're beginning to experience whiplash, because Jackson is much like Jaebum in that his features are chiseled to perfection. He has big eyes that give away his every feeling, and his smile is brighter than Youngjae's. His big muscular arms seemed to capture your attention until the next one appeared.

Mark Tuan has a thin face with incredibly long eyelashes. You think, if he were a girl and you cared about sexuality, you would become gay the second you saw him. Again, whiplash. He had golden-brown eyes that reminded you of the crush you had in middle school, whom you were never subtle around and embarrassed to no end. He seemed quiet, his plush lips forming around just his name and a smile and that was that.

BamBam, or some weird name you couldn't even begin to pronounce, had a very pretty row of teeth to show. He had a bit of dirt or paint or something smeared all across his face, but aside from that, he seemed particularly beautiful, with long legs and middle-parted, straight white hair. He had a thinner and smaller body than the rest but definitely wasn't any less attractive.

The last boy was Yugyeom Kim, just as leggy as BamBam but definitely taller. His wide shoulders only helped make him look more intimidating, which made you conflicted between loving him and hating him. And damn, /those thighs/.

Finally, the last person to jump through the hatch was the supposed uncle, Park Jinyoung. He takes your hand and shakes it, telling you to call him JYP so to not get confused. Well, too late, you were already confused. Many questions invaded your mind.

Who the hell were these people? What the hell did they want? And the loudest question of them all, how the /hell/ have they survived so far?

"Anyway, thanks for letting us stay, Miss...?" 

"Just call me Z," you supply, finally tucking your pistol into the back of your pants, and they seem a little bug-eyed, staring at the exposed curves of your body. 

Ignoring it, you say in a serious tone staring at each of them intensely, "Follow me, I'll give you a few things. Don't touch anything, and stay out of trouble. Trust me, I'll feed you to the flesh-eaters." 

Once they all gulp and nod, you turn around and walk them down a corridor.

"This is my bunker. After I moved back in with my family, I had this built for emergencies." You arrive at a heavy door, heaving it open and opening a few shelved boxes.

"Woah, so you're one of those superstitious people, right?" Jackson asks, looking around with wide eyes, the rest of them following suit.

You roll your eyes, replying, "Oh, I knew this was going to happen someday. That's why I moved back home in the first place, to save my family when the time came."

"Wait, is your family here with you?" BamBam asks curiously. You shift your serious gaze down to the boxes you were just opening, concentrating on the task of sorting through cans of food.

"Oh... I'm sorry," BamBam apologizes quietly. You shake him off.

"Don't worry about it. It means more food to survive." You begin passing the boys their own cans of spam, green beans and peach. You grab some for yourself and shuffle them all out into the corridor.

"Bathroom's on the left, main room's on the right. I have plenty of sleeping bags in there, but make sure you pack them back up before you leave tomorrow," you mutter, dumping your shit next to your backpack.

They all make themselves comfortable with their own sleeping bags, opening their food and digging in. You sit in the corner watching them talk to each other as you do the same. It's better to be safe, and you refuse to be caught off guard by their outright attractiveness and sexiness they practically ooze. Well, except the old guy. He's just giving off creepy, weird vibes as he slowly munches his green beans. You make a note to stay away from him.

Once you finish, the boys were long done and crawling into their sleeping bags, getting ready for bed.

After a while, Mark rolls over, groaning, "Man, I wish I had some alcohol." I smirk.

"Funny, I wanted some alcohol too," Jaebum sighs, eyes flitting over to you. You quirk an eyebrow at him and match his smirk.

/God, he is too fucking sexy for his own good./

Eventually you give in to the pouting glances they each send your way and get up to go back to the food storage room. You bring a couple of bottles of soju back, biting back a stingy /don't make me waste any on you bitches./

But thankfully they all seem to get plenty tipsy, if not flat fucking drunk. (Read: Youngjae and BamBam.) They all smile a bit more and seem relaxed, telling jokes and stories while you stare off into space, enjoying the fleeting feeling of alcohol buzzing through your veins.

A warm hand running up your hand startles you out of your reverie, and you glance over at the owner of the hand. It's Jaebum. You whip your eyes back to the rest of the boys who haven't seemed to notice, so you gaze up at Jaebum, who is currently giving off major sex appeal vibes, biting his left lip ring and squinting his eyes. 

He leans in to whisper, /"I want you,"/ which does fucking wonders to your hormones. You wonder what really is going through his head when seven other people are present who, if conversation lags for a split second, might notice Jaebum leaning into you a little too closely.

You also bite your lip to will down your blush that's threatening to heat up your cheeks. You finally give in after flickering your eyes between the sex god beside you and the other boys for a few moments, and motion to the bathroom door.

The two of you get up and you smoothly assure that you'll be right back, all the while following Jaebum into the bathroom. As soon as the door closes behind you, Jaebum turns around and pins you to the door, reaching his hands behind you and grabbing your ass. You wrap your arms around him and he lifts you up, biting and nipping at your neck, making you flat-out moan filthily. Thank the sun god and your brain for the complete soundproof walls. 

He smirks, whispering, "My little kitten's eager, aren't you?" 

You close your eyes and moan, head tilted back, relishing in the pet name he gave you. He nips at your exposed neck once again, cooing and praising as his hips begin to grind up into yours.

This really gets you going because you literally haven't had sex in months due to /high morals/ and /priorites/ and all the other bullshit your mother drilled into your head, which, in fact, is being fucking chucked out the window because /there's a hot guy grinding with you against a wall in a bunker in the middle of the forest during a god damn zombie apocalypse./

Your eyes roll back into your head when he changes angle and his hips circle at just the right spot. His dick is right against your clit - through the god forsaken clothing, of course - and you moan so loudly, you wonder if the boys on the other side of the door actually heard you.

But that doesn't matter at this moment, because Jaebum is whispering an /I'm close/ between heavy grunts at the same time you feel your orgasm deep in your core.

When you both reach your orgasm, you stay in that position as it keeps flowing through you. By the time you come down from the intense climax, Jaebum is smirking at you again.

"Did you just squirt on my dick?" 

You shakily shove him back and stumble back to your feet. You check your pants to see if they're soaked, thank god they're not yet, so you quickly shove some toilet paper in your panties to mop up the mess. You glance up and Jaebum is standing there with a look that says /weird, but hot,/ and you roll your eyes.

After a bit of shooing, Jaebum leaves the bathroom before you. He flaunts his way out and the boys seemed to just be sitting there and basking in the drinks, but when they spot the two of you their eyes shift knowingly.

Thankfully, no one says anything about it, and a few minutes later the lights are out and they're all asleep. 

~

Waking up is the fucking worst thing in the world.

Especially when there's the barrel of a gun pointed in your face. 

Jinyoung Park, or JYP, is standing there with an emotionless expression plastered on his oily face, and you mentally scoff. You let your fucking guard down.

"Get up," he orders. You seem to take too long for him, because he yells "Get the fuck up," and you move a little faster out of your sleeping bag.

The rest of the boys are up as well, and surprisingly, they seem to be having the same trouble as you. /Fucking fabulous./

"Jinyoung, wh-why are you doing this? I'm family!" JYP sneers back at Jinyoung in response.

"You can have the fucking warehouse. I'm taking this bunker, and if you disagree, I'll fucking shoot your little prissy brains out."

He orders you and the boys around to get their shit together and leave, so you all obey the one with the gun. You check your backpack before leaving, making sure you at least have a couple pistols and some magazines tucked away.

Once you're all outside in the open, JYP slams the hatch shut and locks it after a simple /Don't come back./ You glance around at the boys who are doing the same.

"Well, this is the fucking best day ever."

**Author's Note:**

> literally what
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> how the f did i write that
> 
> lmk if there were some parts you were confused on. ill let you know if what was left out was intentional or unintentional. baiiii


End file.
